With swift development of the display technologies, touch screen panels have been applied extensively. At present, touch screen panels may be classified in terms of their composition and structure into add-on touch panels, on-cell touch panels and in-cell touch panels. For the add-on touch panel, a touch screen panel and a display screen are produced separately, and then fitted together to form a display screen which has a touch function. The add-on touch panel has drawbacks such as a higher manufacturing cost, a lower light transmissivity and a thicker module. With touch electrodes of a touch screen panel being embedded in a display screen, the in-cell touch panel appeals to panel manufactures since it may have a thinner thickness of the module as a whole, and substantially reduced manufacturing cost.
Currently, in-cell touch screen panels are mainly used in liquid crystal display screens. As well known, the organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display screen is among intensively investigated fields of state-of-the-art flat panel displays. As compared with the liquid crystal display screen, the OLED display screen has advantages such as low energy consumption, low product cost, self-light emission, a wide view angle, and quick responsiveness. Presently, the OLED display screens have begun to replace conventional LCD display screens in the display applications such as mobile phones, PDAs and digital cameras. Hence, it is a technical problem that needs an urgent solution for a person having ordinary skill in the art to provide an OLED display screen-based in-cell touch screen panel.